Discussion utilisateur:Ichigo kurosaki1979
Bonjour Ichigo kurosaki1979 -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Bleach Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé�: Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki !�:-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. Zuirdj Les articles Juste une question : certains de vos articles semblent être traduits de l'anglais, est-ce que je me trompe ? Logales septembre 23, 2010 à 10:44 (UTC) Je suis parti voir la liste des arcs il y a 14 alors qu'il faudrait 16 arcs car chaque saison correspond à un arc donc 16 saisons → 16 arcs. Ca serait possible de modifier la page des listes des arcs comme pour suivre le wikia anglais(ex anglais)?EstebanDo (discussion) août 22, 2016 à 17:16 (UTC) Chapitre Bonjour, J'aimerais savoir pour la "Date de sortie" dans le tableau de chaque chapitre, c'est la date Japonais, Française ? Laquelle ? C'est la date de sortie japonaise que j'ai mise. Plus précisément la date de sortie japonaise dans le magazine Shonen Jump. Ichigo kurosaki1979 septembre 7, 2009 à 12:37 (UTC) ??? Salut, Je ne sais pas exactement comment marche les discussions, toujours est il que je t'ai répondu sur ma page utilisateur à propos des images. Amicalement. White Lilium octobre 2, 2009 à 00:23 (UTC) 2010 Bonne Année ! Que 2010 t'apporte joie et que le Wikia se remplisse tout seul :p Bonne chance pour le reste ^___^ White Lilium janvier 1, 2010 à 13:39 (UTC) nouveau salut =) je suis ici a cause de white lilium xD et je vais essyer de vous faire tout l'arc bount =) parconte je suis pas tres fort en orthographe donc faudra corigée les faute xD et bonne année =) Statut Bonjour ^^ J'ai une question par rapport au statut dans la case des caractéristiques des personnages (dans les infos professionnelles). Il correspond à quoi ? Pour Ichigo et son père tu as choisi Active, mais ça veut dire quoi ? Merci de me répondre pour que je puisse remplir ce champs à l'avenir. ^_^ White Lilium janvier 27, 2010 à 18:06 (UTC) Pour répondre à ta question, si j'ai mis Active pour Ichigo et Isshin, c'est pour signifier qu'ils sont encore capable de se battre. J'espère que ça répond à ta question. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 27, 2010 à 18:12 (UTC) __________________________________________________ Oui oui, ça y répond tout à fait. Dans le cas de Yuzu alors, par exemple, quel mot faut il employé pour toi ? "Inactive" ? Et par la même occaz, d'où tu sais que Isshin il a étudié à l'académie Shinou ?? Merci par avance White Lilium janvier 29, 2010 à 04:24 (UTC) __________________________________________________ Pour répondre à tes deux, un, tu peux Inapte dans le Statut de Yuzu. Et deux, comme on sait que Isshin est un Shinigami, il est normal que tous les Shinigamis, sans exception, vont tous à l'Académie Shinou. J'espère que ça répond à tes deux questions. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 29, 2010 à 04:28 (UTC) Coup de cœur Bonjour, Ce wiki a été choisi par le staff Wikia pour devenir un des prochains coups de cœur. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'une image représentant le wiki mesurant 200 x 75 pixels. Auriez vous une idée pour cette image? Merci d'avance, Cywil janvier 30, 2010 à 07:32 (UTC) :Tu peux prendre cette image. Voici le lien: Fichier:170px-Bleach-1-.jpg :Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 30, 2010 à 14:25 (UTC) ::Merci de ta rapidité. Le problème est que l'image doit mesurer 200 x 75 pixels. En as tu une autre dans ces dimensions? Merci de ta réponse. Cywil janvier 30, 2010 à 15:12 (UTC) :::Voici une image qui fait dans les 200 x 75 pixels. Voici le lien: Fichier:Bleach Wiki 3.jpg :::Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 30, 2010 à 16:17 (UTC) ::::Merci. --Cywil février 5, 2010 à 09:12 (UTC) Merci!! Tout le plaisir est pour moi! je suis heureux de pouvoir participer à l'élaboration de Bleach Wikia et de partager notre passion pour ce super manga. Cordialement. rtk12 Fiche : Komamura Sajin Salut ! J'ai besoin qu'une personne mette des images et images animées dans la fiche de présentation de Komamura Sajin. Je n'arrive pas à en trouver en bonne dimension. Merci d'avance pour votre aide. besoin d'aide? salut, je viens de me créer un compte après avoir créer quelques articles... j'y suis aller au minimum mais je vais changer ça bientôt. dit-moi le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de mon aide! parce que moi j'ai bien l'intention de remplir les espaces vides! sincèrement, Basutu Bienvenue dans l'équipe Bleach Wiki. Ton aide nous saura très précieuse. Ichigo kurosaki1979 novembre 7, 2010 à 22:07 (UTC) j'apprécie les explications que tu fournie sur ce bleach wiki cependant des contributeurs anonymes font des résumés écoueurant malgré ceci japprécie tes explications du manga Bleach Salut. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as modifier l'article sur Nemu Kurotsuchi que j'avais fait. Thème Bonjour, J'aimerai faire un spotlight (les boîtes en bas et sur le côté des articles) pour ce wiki mais avant il serait bien de revoir le thème (logo, couleurs, arrière-plan). On peut appliquer le même thème que le wiki anglophone ou si tu m'indiques une image qui te plaît je peux voir pour l’adapter en arrière-plan. Pour le logo que penses-tu d'utiliser le même que le wiki anglophone ? Cordialement, —Wyz avril 13, 2011 à 15:29 (UTC) Tu peux faire un spotlight si tu veux. Ichigo kurosaki1979 avril 13, 2011 à 15:30 (UTC) Ouah, c'est du rapide. ^^ Je voulais dire qu'il serait bien de revoir le thème avant... —Wyz avril 13, 2011 à 15:31 (UTC) Salut ton site est génial compte sur moi pour l'enrichir autant que possible !! Si je fais une bourde dans mes modifs dis le moi et essayerais de l'arranger a+ encore une fois ton site est cool bonne chance! salut quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on met une image sur le site à partir d'une vidéo merci de me répondre vite parce que aimerais le faire mais c pas comment Pour répondre à ta question, si tu veux prendre une image venant d'un vidéo DVD ou Window Live Media, tu dois avoir besoin d'un programme comme Nero ou Cyberlink Power DVD pour ça. Par contre, la prise d'une image venant d'un vidéo Youtube ou Dailymotion, ça, j'ignore comment on fait ça. Ichigo kurosaki1979 mai 11, 2011 à 18:21 (UTC) Dommage merci quand même en fait voudrait savoir comment les gens du blog font pour des images près des textes des personnages tu sais pas comment on fait ça ? Guigui BG mai 11, 2011 à 19:15 (UTC) Bonjour j'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pour copier-coller des images à partir de youtube et de les mettres sur le site. Merci de me répondre. Salut, lorsque je veux faire un tableau et que je veux mettre une image dedans il la mette toujours en bas de page, c'est normal ? Si non quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi svp. Si vous ne me croyez pas essayer de faire un tableau ça ne marchera pas. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui me répondront. Avec Plaisir ! Non , il n'y a pas de problème je croyais que ce site n'etait plus heberger mais je suis ravi de voir le contraire alors j'y mettrait un peu du mien vu bleach etant une serie que j'adore et que j'arrive a la fin donc je me ferai le plaisir de partager ce que je sais de maniere a ne pas m'en dettacher si toutefois j'arrivais a la fin d'ici la . s'i ly a quoi que se soit ke tu aimerait me demander je serai la pour te repondre ^^ . Interwiki projet Salut, je suis fonctionnaire au pl.bleach.wikia.com. Pouvez-vous demander à la communauté de langue pour les liens sur le wiki affiliés? C'est une fonction utile qui peut se connecter toutes les pages de cette communauté BW wiki. Je peux créer des liens interwiki par le bot. Êtes-vous intéressé? Je m'excuse pour les erreurs éventuelles. I don't speak French. Message in English: Hi, I'm bureaucrat at pl.bleach.wikia.com. Can you request at community for the language affiliated wiki links? This is a useful feature that can connect all pages of this BW wiki community. I can create interwiki links by bot. Are you interested? I apologize for any errors. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) décembre 26, 2011 à 16:45 (UTC) salut, Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as supprimé la page sur Tsukishima? y avait t-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas? MIKE1235 janvier 16, 2012 à 19:52 (UTC)Mike1235 Il existe déja une page sur Tsukishima. Voici la page: Shūkurō Tsukishima Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 16, 2012 à 20:55 (UTC) Suggestion Salut c'est toi aui gère ce site ? Ben J'espère que ce n'est pas un trop gros service mais si tu pouvais une ou deux pages par semaine pour pas que je m'ennui et que j'améliore le site se serait sympa. Luffy final 2 janvier 30, 2012 à 11:44 (UTC) Pour répondre à ta question, pourrais-tu faire les pages d'Ichigo Kurosaki et de Rukia Kuchiki ? Tu peux te servir des pages anglaises pour t'aider à les copmpléter. Merci. Ichigo kurosaki1979 janvier 30, 2012 à 13:24 (UTC) Euh c'est normal si je n'arrive pas a m'inscrire ? 41.142.13.139 mai 23, 2012 à 17:50 (UTC) Salut man :) C'est juste pour te dire que chaque semaine je m'occuperait du wiki des scans voila ;) slt je voulais modifié l'arc des zanpakutos mais je vois qu'il est hors serie ,alors je voulais te demander si je peux le modifié . merci !!!!ByaSama juillet 13, 2012 à 15:48 (UTC) Bonjour ! Mais sa fait plaisir ! ;) Et sa c'est sûr, je vais continuer de travailler ici, je suis fan de bleach et je m'amuse énormement :D HiMizaWa juillet 15, 2012 à 16:15 (UTC) Supprimation d'une page Salut ! Hum, j'aurais une demande à faire. Est-ce que tu peux supprimer cette page : Barragan Luisenbarne , car c'est un doublon de celle-ci : Baraggan Luisenbarn, merci ;) Voilà. J'ai supprimé Barragan Luisenbarne. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) juillet 20, 2012 à 13:21 (UTC) Supprimation d'une page Encore bonjour ! j'aurais encore une demande à faire, est-ce que tu pourrais supprimer la page : Épisodes Bleach , je trouve qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose. Merci et bonne vacances ! ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) juillet 26, 2012 à 21:19 (UTC) Suprimation d'une page Bonjour ! Pouvez-vous supprimer la page Tesla car une autre page de celui-ci existe, mais en mieux : Tesra Lindocruz . Merci ! Supprimation d'une page Hum, désolé encore, mais j'ai créé une page de plus de l'épisode 24 et je voudrais que vous supprimez la page Épisode 24 , car celle que j'ai faite est beaucoup mieux...Merci ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) août 1, 2012 à 19:19 (UTC) Salut! Je suis nouveau et je connais pas bien le fonctionnement de wiki. j'aimerai savoir si il faut demander la permission avant de modifier une page. Infernal.Paradise (discussion) août 14, 2012 à 19:36 (UTC) Salut! est il possible de supprimer une page? Salut! est il possible de supprimer une page (oublié de signé) Infernal.Paradise (discussion) août 17, 2012 à 00:26 (UTC) Ben voila j'ai changer une chose ecrite sur la page Espada : c'etait ecrit " Aaroniero Arlery" mais c'est "Aaroniero Aruruerri" et j'ai du corriger la faute voila ma contibution sur se site Rudy-reboul (discussion) août 29, 2012 à 12:34 (UTC) Salut, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu vois, je viens de créer une page sur As Nodt, mais je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. Je suis tenté de dire que c'est une femme, mais sur le wiki anglais, ils n'ont mis que As; alors qu'est-ce que je fais ? Chapitres, Infobox ? Bonjour, Voilà je voulais savoir si par hasard vous aviez déjà pensé à faire une Infobox pour les chapitres ou non ? Car sur les pages ce sont juste "des codes" et quand on ne s'y connait pas trop pour ça (pas mon cas pour ce coup-ci) ça peut paraître compliqué. Bonne journée, Brochy (discussion) décembre 12, 2012 à 13:33 (UTC) Demande spécial Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous pourriez protéger les pages importantes comme Ichigo Kurosaki pour pas que les contributeurs anonymes puissent la modifier ? Merci ! HiMizaWa (discussion) décembre 31, 2012 à 18:35 (UTC) Projet wiki interlangue Bonjour ! Est-ce que tu serai capable de rajouter les autres langues manquantes sur le wiki (deutsch, espanol...) ? Enfin, je te propose ça tout bonnement. Merci de me répondre ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 24, 2013 à 00:14 (UTC) Pourrais-tu essayer de mettre le lien du Bleach Wiki espagnol sur la page principale. J'ai un peu de misère à le mettre. Merci. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) janvier 24, 2013 à 01:27 (UTC) Je crois aussi que j'ai un peu de misère. Mais je crois que ça marche pas à cause que tu n'as pas ajouter le wiki espgnol au wiki. Comment as-tu fait pour rajouter les autres langues (english, polski...?) Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 25, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) Voila c'est fait. J'ai demandé à Wyz ne nous mettre les liens sur la page d'accueil. HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 26, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) Ajout de boites d'informations sur le wiki Bonjour ! Puisque le wiki est déjà très avancé, j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait ajouter maintenant des boites d'informations, à la place des tableaux. Enfin, je propose ça tout bonnement et je pourrais peut-être t'aider si cela te plait. Bien sûr je demanderais de l'aide à Wikia si l'envie du travail me déplait. Merci ! HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 30, 2013 à 01:56 (UTC) D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux ;) HiMizaWa (discussion) janvier 30, 2013 à 02:45 (UTC) Changement pour le tableau des personnages Bonsoir, Est-ce que tu pourrais ôter dans le tableau la partie où on ce qu'on nomme la voix anglaise. Je trouve ça inutile de dire la voix anglaise et que l'important c'est savoir la voix française. Merci. HiMizaWa (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 23:29 (UTC) Oh oui, j'avais oublié (désolé :p) Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi ôter, les Apparitions Média, les cheveux, la couleur des yeux, etc.. et changer le titre de Aptitude de Signature pour seulement Aptitude :) Merci ! HiMizaWa (discussion) février 6, 2013 à 23:52 (UTC) Changement de la page d'accueil Salut, Ça faisait longtemps ! :) Alors juste pour te dire que j'ai changer la page d'accueil et je voudrais savoir ton avis. Si cela ne t'intéresse guère, je le remettrai comme avant. ;) Bonne soirée ! HiMizaWa (discussion) mars 6, 2013 à 04:39 (UTC) Nouveau arrière-plan Bonjour, juste pour te dire que j'ai changé également l'arrière-lan du wiki que j'ai demandé sur un site. Es-t'il correct ? J'espère que oui ! 380px| Administration Bonsoir Ichigo ! Je sais que cela ne ce fait pas trop ( ce n'est pas mon habitude normalement ), mais pourrais-je devenir au minimum un Rollback de ce Wiki ? J'ai remarqué que les Administrateurs ne sont que 2 et ils ne sont pas souvent sur le Wiki... ( mais je les félicite pour leur travail ) Et apparemment il n'y a aucun Rollbacks et Modérateurs du Tchat sur ce Wiki. Les contributeurs actifs ne sont pas beaucoup voir aucun :/ J'aimerais ainsi me proposer pour révoquer les modifications des Contributeurs qui font n'importe quoi sur les Wikis. J'ai commencé Bleach il n'y a pas très longtemps mais je connais déjà pas mal de choses et je pourrais contribuer chaque jour. C'est pour cela que je me propose à un de ces postes ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon message ! MossLuffy (discussion) février 12, 2014 à 18:54 (UTC) Partenariat Bonjour, je suis l'un des Administrateur du Wiki Eyeshield 21, je conner cette série depuis longtemps et je voudrais savoir si serais d’accort être en Partenariats avec le Wiki Eyeshield 21 Merci pour ta réponse Le lien : http://fr.eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/Eyeshield_21_Wiki mars 11, 2014 à 10:02 (UTC) Remerciements Bonjour Ichigo, Cela fait un petit moment que je travaille sur ce Wiki et je te remercie de l'avoir créé car cela a du de donner pas mal de boulot. Je m'occupe des résumés des chapitres du manga et je fais un mixte entre les traductions du site anglais, en les remaniant pour que cela soit compréhensible, et un "vrai" résumé. Par exemple, lorsque je ne comprends pas un moment, je relis le chapitre de la version papier ou de la version scantrad et je modifie les phrases en conséquence. Dis-moi si cela te convient. Cordialement Suffren (discussion) avril 11, 2014 à 05:39 (UTC) Arrière-plan Bonjour ! Cela faisait longtemps. :) C'était pour te demander ce que tu pensais du nouveau style du wiki et je voudrais ton avis. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est correct ou je devrais changer ? De plus, je dois changer la couleur de l'arrière-plan du wiki, je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme couleur. Merci d'avance ! HiMizaWa (discussion) avril 12, 2014 à 14:52 (UTC) Comment créer une page ? Bonjour, je voulais savoir comment créer une page, sil vous plaît ? Merci. Clique d'abord sur l'icône Participer. Tu verras ensuite l'option Ajouter une Page. Clique sur Ajouter une Page et tu pourras faire ta page. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) juillet 24, 2016 à 18:47 (UTC) Page illisible Salut, je suis nouveau sur ce Wiki mais je fais partis du Wiki de Fairy Tail et celui de One Piece et dernièrement j'ai commencé à regarder Bleach que j'adore vraiment donc je suis venu sur le wiki pour parfaire mes connaissances ^^ mais c'est incroyable le nombre de page ou l'histoire des persos est totalement incompréhensible, les gens vont sur le WikiBleach anglophone et copie colle sur google trad et recolle sur le wiki sans relire ni corriger le texte et pour au final avoir une page totalement incompréhensible, on dirait un gamin de 8ans qui écrit, par exemple la page de Chojiro Sasakibe est horrible à lire. Ca serait bien si pour modifier une page il fallait la validation d'un modo comme ça le site ressemblerais à quelque chose car là, c'est franchement dégeu et ça vous fou en l'air tout votre travail juste à cause de gros flemmard qui court après les badges Mettre ajours une page Bonjour ichigo kurosaki1979 je voudrais savoir si ce serait possible de mettre à jours la page wikipedia de toshiro hitsugaya parce que il a plein de chose de nouveau depuis le manga est termimer faudrais preciser que toshiro nest plus zombifié il est redevenu normal et faudrait parler de son bankai arriver a maturité et sa nouvel apparence svp moi je suis nouveau sur se cite donc je ne ser pas trop comment faire jai essayer de faire des modification et mettre les nouvel photo de son bankai a maturité et sa na pas fontionner alors que sur la page de Mayuri sa la marcher quand jai rajouter des petit truc et la photo du bankai modifier bref si ses possible de mettre ajour cel de hitsugaya se serais vraiment aprecier Kensei09 (discussion) août 5, 2017 à 18:07 (UTC)kensei09 Bien sûr, tu peux mettre la page à jour. Ichigo kurosaki1979 (discussion) août 5, 2017 à 18:20 (UTC) Daccord Merci Ichigo kurosaki1979- merci les modif je crois quil on fonctionner mais je suis toujour incapable de mettre son status a Vivant bref le principal a eter fait les info sur toshiro dans le dernier Arc du manga Kensei09 (discussion) août 5, 2017 à 23:33 (UTC)Kensei09 Bonjour, En lisant la page de Zaraki Kenpachi j'ai remarqué un certains nombre de fautes donc j'aimerai pouvoir vous aidez en les corrigeant Wamuuh (discussion) mars 14, 2019 à 04:18 (UTC) Justement j'ai besoin d'aide car je crois que la page de Zaraki Kenpachi est protégée et que je ne peux pas la modifier Wamuuh (discussion) mars 15, 2019 à 15:28 (UTC) En lisant la page de Coyotte Stark je pense avoir compris pourquoi il y a autant de fautes dans certaines pages, enfaite c'est tout simple elles ont été traduit de l'Anglais au Français voila pourquoi certaines phrases n'ont aucuns sens. Et comme la personne qu'il la fait n'a pas relu il y a pleins de fautes. Petit exemple: " Après les piliers qui maintiennent la ville de Karakura Real à la Soul Society sont défendus avec succès et quatre des Fracción de Baraggan sont tués, tous les autres Arrancar, jumelant contre le Shinigami , commencent à la bataille, avec Starrk et Lilynette se livrer à chauve - souris tle avec les capitaines Shunsui Kyōraku et Jūshirō Ukitake"